Blood Donation
by lavender.ferryboats
Summary: A little weekend fun for Meredith and Derek on their rare day off together, though Derek is not exactly thrilled to go. AU.


Honest to God, he could not believe this. He could not believe that Meredith was dragging him to the community centre to do blood donations on their first day off, since...whenever they had a day off together last time.

They could be doing other things today, kissing, touching, having sex...anything that they can do in their bed, in their house, on their cliff. He did not understand why they have to do this today. Sure, he knows the benefits of donating blood, he is a doctor. But does it have to be on their day off?

"Come on, Dere!" Meredith was already out of the car, and standing in front of his car door, watching him, making sure he didn't make a run for it. Well, he would have if Meredith was still in the car. It's kind of boring to run off without Meredith.

"I'm coming..." He groaned as he got out of the car and stood beside her. She looked adorable today, wearing a simple white tank top that was a tad too snug, and rode up her midriff, showing off the creamy skin over her flat stomach and those sexy little hip bones that he loves to lick and suck. Her bra straps were red, and he could see the black lace of the panties she was wearing under her tight jeans. Yes, Meredith never color coordinates her underwear, and she looked more like a college student than a doctor today. And he loves her for it.

Meredith is always one for natural beauty, and she never spends two hours in the washroom every morning just to go to the hospital for a thirty-six hour shift that would more than likely ruin all her efforts in the washroom. She was dressed so casual today, like she doesn't need to hide anything from him. He really liked that idea.

"It's not that bad, Derek." She soothed him, moving her warm little palm in circles on his chest, already relaxing him. But he wasn't about to give in so easily.

"Is this really necessary on a day off?" He whined, pouting his lips because he knew Meredith likes that.

"It's not that bad. It'll be quick, and we'll go right back to bed again." She understood him too well.

'Or I'll just chain you to the bed on our next day off' he muttered under his breath, but he didn't really care if Meredith heard him or not. Because he will chain her to the bed.

They walked in to the temporary station for the blood donation and registered. Meredith did most of the talking, registering him as well, while he stood back and made himself busy by staring at the perfect curve of her ass in the dark jeans. They fit so perfectly in his hands last night.

Meredith turned back to him and glared a little, obviously catching him staring at her ass, again. But Derek didn't care, he just smirked. She moved her little finger at him, and he moved closer to her. He couldn't help but let out a gasp when she reached her hand into his right back pocket and took his wallet out. There might have been a quick pinch too. She's trying to drive him crazy.

'Sorry about that, my fiancé is a bit grumpy today.' He heard Meredith's sweet voice said to the nurse, sitting behind the desk. Fine. Subtly, he leaned even closer and reached both hands out to cup her ass, before giving it a quick squeeze. Her body tensed under his hand, but she quickly relaxed and actually shoved her ass back into his hand a little.

They finished with the registration and settled for the long wait to actually get to the donating. Derek sat stiffly in the uncomfortable plastic chair, while Meredith drew her own chair closer and leaned against his shoulder, while she people watched. She lifted his arm and ducked under to snuggle closer to him, while she ran a comforting hand down his thigh.

He wanted to stay angry and show his displeasure about this whole event, but Meredith was just too good at helping him relax. If they actually had more comfortable chairs, she probably would have pulled his head down into her lap and start stroking his hair. He would be absolutely putty then.

When they were finally called forward, the workers there set them up, so that they were lying on the gurney facing each other. Derek's pout was back, while Meredith just smirked. Unlike the other people in the room that watched the nurses work, the two doctors ignore the nurses beside them, engaging in a staring contest instead.

Meredith's attention was diverted when she felt someone press a ball of paper towel into her hand. "Can you try squeezing it?" The old lady asked kindly.

"I know, my veins are a bit thin." Meredith said with an apologetic smile. She always had a bit of a problem when she had to do blood work. She remembered once when the nurse was inexperienced, the inside of her elbow was gruesome when she was finally done.

The nurse made a tourniquet on her upper arm, pressed on her skin a little and frowned again. She told Meredith to squeeze harder, but she was still having problems. Meredith quickly glanced at Derek, who was watching her nurse with a frown on his face. He already had the tourniquet tied tightly on his muscular upper arm, and his nurse was swabbing the skin on the inside of his elbow.

Even from her spot, she could see the young female nurse helping Derek was grinning widely at him. But Derek was watching too intently at her nurse to notice. She smirked at the thought. But also started to worry, because if her nurse didn't find a vein soon, she was sure that Derek was going to come over and put her out of her job.

"There, sorry about that." The women apologized and began taping the lines to her arm.

"That's fine." Meredith smiled at her, and saw Derek relax a little. He was still so overprotective, even when he's grumpy at her.

When the nurse took out the needle to stick into her veins, Meredith turned her face to the side and watched the thin metal tube pierce her skin. There was just a slight sting and she watched the deep red liquid began to flow out. She couldn't describe it, but she always liked to watch the needle go in when she had to do shots or do blood work.

"Mere, you look pretty fascinated with the needle." Damn, he had caught that.

"I know," She giggled. "I don't know why, but I always liked to watch it go in..." She was giggling again. Her voice was loud enough for Derek and the two nurses standing beside her to hear. Derek laughed at the little blush on her cheeks, but she could see the nurses glance at her warily.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit nuts." Derek told the two nurses.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot." She retorted cheekily, and stuck her tongue out when she saw Derek pout.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The older women asked.

"Fiance. My very annoying fiancé." Meredith replied.

The whole process on the gurney did not take long. But time always seems to fly for them, when Derek is trying to look all dark and smoldering, making Meredith squirm. When they were done, they were told to remain lying on the gurney while they put pressure on the cut. The nurses kept on asking if they felt dizzy or light headed, and they both said they were fine. But that didn't stop Derek from asking Meredith if she was alright.

After about ten minutes, they were guided to sit at the table with refreshments and drinks. Derek pulled out a chair for her and sat down close to her, their legs touching. But when Derek sat down, he looked over at Meredith.

"Can someone get me a gurney?" He asked one of the volunteers. Meredith's face was three shades paler than usual. Her eyes were downcast and dull, not the usual brilliant emerald. One of the volunteers frowned at him, since he was a donator, not the trained professionals working there.

Derek rolled his eyes and slide both arms around Meredith's waist, cradling her against him. Her body was sagging against him already, can't they see that? "I'm head of Neuro at Seattle Grace, I know what I'm doing."

The volunteers finally scrambled to get a fold up bed and placed it close to Derek. They helped Meredith onto the bed and Derek walked around, a magazine in hand to start fanning, while a nurse place wet cloths on Meredith's forehead and neck.

"Mere, sweetheart? Can you hear me?" He called out calmly. Meredith just needed to stay awake, he can see her eyes shifting under her eyelids. She was going to be okay, just a slight fainting spell, but he was still worried.

"Stay with me, Mere? Stay with me." He said in a soft voice, rubbing her back soothingly with one hand and the other fanning the magazine.

"Sir, are you alright yourself? We can take care of her..." One of the nurses tried to take the magazine from him.

"I'm okay, Derek." She said with a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks." Derek said to the nurse.

"Sir, it's fine, we can do that for you." The nurse was persistent.

"It's fine...just let him do it or he'll annoy you to no end." Meredith said, her voice growing softer at the end.

"No sleeping on me, Mere..." Derek's voice was close, soothing.

"I'm better." She mumbled. She heard Derek issuing orders to the volunteers around her and felt hands try to move her from lying on her side to her back. Her legs were raised up.

"Any better, Mere?" She opened her eyes and saw Derek's concerned and warm eyes glancing down at her.

"Yeah..."

"Well, your complexions more flush now than before, so that's good. Still beautiful, pale but beautiful." She could feel his warm, calloused thumb gently run over her cheekbone.

"Would you like some juice to drink, sir?" One of the volunteers offered him a Styrofoam cup. Derek took it reluctantly and quickly gulped down the juice with a wince. Must be too sweet for him.

"Don't worry, he's a health nut." Meredith said with a smirk.

"Maybe you should try eating healthy too." Derek said, pointing the magazine at her instead of fanning.

"Keep fanning, magazine boy." She huffed, and heard some of the volunteers laugh.

"That's a new name." Derek laughed. "A bit long, though."

"Or I can just call you jackass."

Derek shook his head with a smile, placed the magazine on top of her, before he expertly lowered down her legs and positioned the bed to make her sit up. He did it so fast that the volunteers were too slow to help him. Meredith just rolled her eyes.

"You're putting them out of their job, Derek."

"Need to make sure you stop feeling dizzy. Still sleepy?" He asked and picked up the magazine again.

She shook her head. "Can I go home now?" She pouted, looking up at him through her lashes. These usually worked.

"A little while longer, Mere." He said with a warm smile. "And stop looking at me like that, you know it's cheating."

"How long have you two being together?" One of the volunteers, who looked like a college student asked, a dreamy look on her face.

"About five years." Derek answered, grinning.

"And you are a doctor?"

"We're both doctors. I'm head of neuro, she's second year neuro resident."

"And I didn't choose neuro because of him, but he likes to think so." Meredith pointed out. Derek gave her one of those dirty, smug look that made him look more like Mark than him. "And you shut up."

Derek dipped down and whispered into her ears, "You know you love working under me."

"Jackass." She said, and swiped her hand across his chest. He rubbed the area tenderly with a pout.

"See, this is the kind of treatment I get for taking care of her."

"You deserved it."

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed a small bag of Oreos and a cup of juice for Meredith. "Take this, and we'll go pick up a cheesecake before we go home."

"Oh my, is Derek actually giving me junk food to eat? We should alert the press!" Meredith widened her eyes dramatically, and took a large bite of the Oreo happily.

"I swear, she drives me just a little more crazy every day." He muttered to the volunteers and sat down in a chair beside her and placed his hand on her thigh.

They left the place after Meredith finished eating the sugary treats and Derek made sure she was not dizzy at all. She swore he would have flashed his penlight at her if he had it on him. She leaned in close to his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. "That was fun."

"You fainting is fun?" She could hear the shock in his voice as he kissed the top of her hair, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist too.

"It actually feels kind of nice after you faint." Meredith smiled. "Besides, I'm fine now."

"Yeah well...don't do that again, Mere." He said in a whisper into her ear, his voice now much lower.

"Okay." She kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly and snuggled in closer. She understood, and she needed him closer, so did he.

"So can we go to the groceries and stock up on cookies and chips now?"

"We're just getting the cheesecake, Mere." He reminded her. He knew if he gave in, their pantry will be look like the junk food isle in the grocery store.

"A big one?" Her voice hitched and her eyes widened excitedly. " Because I was planning on eating it off you, and I need to make sure that I have enough to cover..."

Derek's eyes darkened before he cradled Meredith's head in his hands and crashed his lips against her's, shutting her up effectively. "We'll get the cheesecake, and I'm deciding what we do on our next day off." He whispered into her ears before gently sucking on the soft shell of her ear.

"Oh." His Meredith frowned, and her lips jutted out a little. "Because I was thinking that you go lingerie shopping with me, so that you can pick out what you like..." She trailed off her sentence, looking up at him innocently.

"And what if I don't like what you're wearing?" He knew he shouldn't ask now, but he just had to.

"Then I'll just have to take them off." She shrugged nonchalantly and got inside their car. Derek quickly got in too.

"Meredith..." He groaned and he saw Meredith watching him, still innocent looking, but he knew she was smirking inside. "You really need to watch where and when you say those things to me..."

"Or what?" She giggled. "What are you going to do to me, Dere?"

"I'm going to tie you to our four poster bed." He hissed out.

"Mmmm..." She moaned and closed her eyes. She leaned over and whisper into his ears, "Are you going to spank your naughty girl for dragging you out of bed today, and making you sit for hours and donate blood?"

"Yes." He tried to sound firm, but the word came out in a whimper.

"Hmm...are you going to use your tie and blindfold me too?" She could have said a silk scarve, but the idea of his tie, his own personal clothing, blindfolding her during sex just made it all the more erotic.

"We're going home right now."


End file.
